1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a probe for testing and, more particularly, to a handheld probe for use in manual electrical testing of small printed circuit features.
2. Background Description
In order to provide reliable and robust printed circuit boards, chip carriers, flex circuits, circuit cards or delicate and small featured items that require touch by a probe or other contacting apparatus (collectively known as circuit boards), it is essential that these circuit boards be tested prior to being placed in the marketplace. Testing of these circuit boards typically consists of manually testing the printed circuit features on the printed circuit boards with a handheld meter or probe. These meters and/or probes test for defects in the circuit board, such as, for example, electrical shorts and the like.
Current testing methods include handheld pencil-like probes that are moveable in the xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9czxe2x80x9d direction, and which are prone to shaking, movement and the like during testing of the circuit board. Due to the shaking and movement of the probe, usually caused by the shaking of the operator""s hand, the probe itself has a tendency to often damage the line or pad under test. This is especially true when the features of the circuit board are small and densely packed on the circuit board, such as, for example, 4 mil or less.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to substantially reduce movement in an xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d direction.
It is a further object of the present invention to prevent physical damage to a device under test or repair.
In order to accomplish the objectives of the present invention, a handheld probe for testing and repairing features and pads on circuit boards and other electrical components is provided. The handheld probe includes a probe base having a probe connected to any type of meter, instrument or display and the like. The probe is positioned at an angle away from the probe base and adjusted to a height slightly above the board being tested. This allows he probe tip as well as the object being tested to be within the focal length of a microscope so that the feature being tested or repaired under a microscope and the probe tip can be easily seen at the same time. The probe is held in its angled position with respect to the probe base by a probe holder and a probe clamp.
Upper and lower cantilever springs are positioned within a hollowed portion of the probe base. The upper and lower cantilever springs connect to the probe holder, and provide a spring return of the probe when a push button is released from its depressed position. A spacer is provided between the upper cantilever spring and the lower cantilever spring, and the push button is positioned over the upper cantilever spring.
The bottom surface of the base firmly holds the probe base in the xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d directions during testing of the circuit board when a slight pressure is placed on the probe base. A wire connects at one end to the probe and at another end to a meter, instrument or display and the like.
The probe holder includes a housing which is positioned between the upper and lower cantilever springs. An angled extension extends outward from the housing and away from the upper and lower cantilever springs. A holder extends outward from the angled extension and includes a notch. The probe is placed within the notch and the probe clamp holds the probe in place with respect to the probe holder.
In use, the base of the present invention, held down with slight pressure, prevents any unwanted movement in the xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d direction thus eliminating any damage to the feature on the printed circuit board or the like.